Missile
Missile is a pomeranian belonging to Kamila, one of the major characters from Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective. He is usually seen to be overly enthusiastic, causing him to bark against almost anything that moves. This often leads to the old lady from next door to start kicking the wall to make him stop. Plot Missile is first seen early in the game (Chapter 2), after being killed by Tengo, who was looking for Lynne. He was saved by Sissel, and is the first character seen to be able to talk to him. After Sissel leaves, Missile decides to follow Kamila, who had left to give Lynne a Music Box. He manages to open the door of the apartment eventually, and catches up with Kamila in the park. Unfortunately, he was hit by the scooter from one of the kidnappers, and died yet again. Unlike previous time, Missile now has ghost powers of his own, as he died close to the Meteorite that unknowingly gave Sissel his powers as well. Missile is unable to perform ghost tricks, but instead he can swap objects that have the same shape. He initially uses this power to save Kamila, but accidentally kills someone else in the process. Soon after, he is reunited with Sissel, and they use both of their abilities to save the other person. After this event, Sissel offers to save Missile from his own death, but Missile chooses to keep helping Sissel instead. Alternative Timeline (Ray) In an alternative timeline, Missile was killed by Tengo, who was never stopped by Sissel, together with Kamila in Lynne's apartment. This time however, Missile died in the presence of Yomiel, giving him his ghost powers. Missile made his way to the Junkyard using the normal pathways, as he can not use the telephone lines. When he arrived, he heard about Lynne's death from one of the police inspectors. He also met with Sissel, who had taken the form of a red lamp. As Sissel declined working together with Missile, the latter failed to save anyone. So all he could do was to go back in time, to the moment of Yomiel's death. He then waited 10 years until the same fateful day would happen. This time, he took the form of Ray, and decided to guide Sissel, so he would cooperate with him this time. Ghost Powers * Possession: Just like other ghosts, Missile is able to possess certain objects. His hopping range is three times Sissel's, making him able to cover larger gaps. * Talk: Missile is able to talk to other ghosts and people who have died before, same as Sissel. * Swap: Missile can swap any 2 objects, no matter what the size or weight, as long as they have the same (or a similar) shape. This shape is dependant on the angle he is viewing that object. This is the only real ability he has besides turning back time to four minutes before a person's death. * Rewind Time: Like Sissel, Missile can rewind time to 4 minutes before the death of a person. However, he is unable to manipulate objects in order to prevent the person from dying. Theme Song His theme is "Missile ~ A Courageous Little Animal" Other media Missile appears briefly in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, in Heroes and Heralds Mode, as a collectible card. Gallery File:Missile.png File:Missile Soundtrack.gif|''Ghost Trick Original Sound Track'' Trivia *Missile is named after writer Shu Takumi's real-life Pomeranian. A dog, albeit a Shiba Inu instead of a Pomeranian, appears in the Ace Attorney series (also written by Takumi) also bearing this name and is likely a reference to the same dog. *In the IOS version, Missile is the main character of his mini-game: Missile Omikuji. Category:Characters Category:Dead People Category:Ghosts